The Survivors Saga: Rise Of The Breaking Dawn
by SuspianFeels
Summary: Sequel to Hidden Eclipse. The final instalment of the saga. Every heartbeat, every breath is numbered. Time is running thin and the survivors know that some of them might die for their freedom. M for language, violence and gore. All human
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The End

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning Of The End**

**Renesmee's POV**

_I was walking alone in the darkness. Everything I touched turned to dust. I had no idea where I was. There was a light, I ran towards it. I stopped when my head banged against a mirror. I looked at myself. I looked normal. I put my hand on the mirror and it went straight through. I walked through the mirror and I was surrounded by my friends. It looked like they were at some kind of party. I smiled and walked over to Alec_

"_Hi Alec" I said, smiling brightly and taking his hand_

"_Sorry, who are you?" Alec asked, letting go of my hand_

"_Your girlfriend, Renesmee" I replied, my eyes narrowing _

"_What are you talking about? I don't have a girlfriend" Alec said_

_His words stung my heart "You do. I'm Renesmee, we met back in London" I told him_

"_Look I don't know who you are, I'll get Edward to help you" Alec told me, walking away and coming back with my brother behind him _

"_What seems to be the problem?" Edward asked_

"_This girl calls herself Renesmee and she says she's my girlfriend" Alec replied_

"_Are you lost?" Edward asked_

"_No, Edward. I'm not" I replied_

"_How did you get here?" Edward asked_

"_I came in through the mirror over-" I turned around to where I came in. There was no mirror, just a wall _

"_Renesmee, do you have any family? Someone we can call?" Edward asked_

"_Yes. You" I replied_

"_What do you mean?" Edward asked_

"_You're my brother" I replied _

"_I don't have a sister. I did but she died" Edward snapped at me. Why can't they remember me? _

"_No, no, no. This is all wrong" I said, backing away slowly, towards the wall. Someone behind me pushed me toward the stage. I fell to the floor, the dress I was wearing ripped. My hair untied and became a tangled mess. I got up off the floor and looked around. The room blurred and I felt a pull on my feet. I screamed and I shut my eyes_

"She's dreaming again" A voice said

"Off the charts" Another said

I opened my eyes and I wasn't where I was before. I tried getting up but I was locked in a chair "Let me go" I whispered

"No can do, sweet cheeks" The first person said, tracking my face with his hand. I took this opportunity as a diversion. I bit hard on his hand. The taste of his blood flooded my mouth. I spat it out before I went insane from the taste "Little bitch" He muttered, cradling his hand like it was a baby

Emmett came crashing in a moment later "What the fuck is going on in here?" He shouted. I refused to move. I kept my eyes on his companion. He was kind of cute. But he had nothing on Alec.

"This little bitch bit me!" The first man said

"He started it! He called me sweet cheeks!" I mocked

"Jared, stop being so pathetic and Renesmee just shut that little bitchy mouth of yours!" Emmett said

"Only if you let me out of this" I growled

"After your transformation" Emmett said

"After her what? Is she some kind of animal?" The one called Jared asked

"No, she's something else" Emmett replied "Bring the others in" He announced. Emmett's companion brought in everyone else. They were all in chains and treated like slaves "Ladies and gentlemen, for one night and one night only we have the living dead!"

Jared switched on the high pitched sound. A tear rolled down my cheek as my transformation took over my body

**Bella's POV **

"Let us go you pig" I spat, trying to walk forward. It's impossible, since I'm chained to the wall

"No can do, Bella" Emmett said, calmly

Emmett suddenly rushed out of the room. All of us took this as an opportunity to try and escape. I pulled on my chains but it was useless. There was no escape

The door opened again and there stood Sam, Emmett's assistant

"Sam oh thank god, help us out?" I asked

"I can't, Emmett wants to show you something" Sam replied, grabbing our chains and leading us next door. I looked inside and there, chained to a chair like some kind of animal, was Renesmee.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for one night and one night only we have the living dead!" Emmett announced

Jared switched on a button. A tear rolled down Renesmee's cheek as the infection took over her body


	2. Chapter 2: Stand Together Or Die

**Chapter 2**

**Stand Together Or Die**

**Renesmee-Infected POV**

* * *

><p>The high pitched sound became unbearable. I tried getting out of the metal straps but it was impossible. I screamed and blood started pouring out of my mouth, all over the floor. All sadness, all humanity inside me was gone. Everything was replaced with a surge of anger.<p>

"This is what will happen if we don't kill her now" Someone said, walking towards me. They looked into my eyes. I tried to bite them by leaning forward and snapping at them like a wild animal "Poor little, Renesmee" They whispered

"You can't do this to her! You're speeding it up!" A girl screamed. I recognized her voice. It was Bella.

"Oh I am, am I?" The first person said, moving over to her.

"Leave her alone" I growled. My humanity was fighting back against the infection. I could feel it.

"She speaks!" The first man said, jumping with joy

"Leave her alone" I spat

"Renesmee, think about all the things we've done together" Bella said

A tear rolled down my cheek. I remembered how happy I was before the infection. All the crazy things Edward and I did one summer. I felt all my anger disappear and replaced with sadness. With all my strength I pulled on my wrists. The metal straps broke almost instantly. I did the same with my ankles. I was free. I stood up and looked at the shocked faces that surrounded me

"How is that possible?" Riley asked

"It's the infection. It makes your human senses ten times stronger" Edward replied "She's a younger version of super girl"

Two men pushed me back down in the chair. I looked up at them with my blood red eyes. Both of them backed away slowly. I got up again and someone switched off the annoying high pitched sound

"Thank you" I said

"How are you doing that?" Jared asked

"Well when the high pitched sound comes on the infection takes over. But when it's off I'm back to normal" I replied, smiling "Riley, pass me your gun" I ordered, holding my hand out

"Renesmee, they took our guns away" Riley said

"Really? Then how do you explain this one?" I asked, holding up my gun

"How did you do that?" Emmett asked

"Simple, I hide all my weapons" I replied "Now, will you release my friends?" I asked

"Nice try" Jared said, aiming his AK47 at my head

"Do you want me to bite you again?" I asked. Jared backed away "Good boy" I muttered

"Renesmee, sit back down in the fucking chair" Emmett told me

"NO!" I shouted back, pushing him. To me I barely touched Emmett; to him it felt like he was hit by Concorde. He went through a wall and half "Oops" I said

"Nessie, could you quit with the crap and get us out?" Nahuel said, lifting up his chains

"Oh right, I'm sorry" I mumbled, tucking my hair behind my ear and picking up the keys Emmett left on the floor. I fumbled with the right keys "Shit" I hissed again and again

* * *

><p>After a while everyone was free and we were running down a corridor "Do you have any idea where you're going?" Bella asked me<p>

"No. Anywhere away from Emmett is good enough for me" I replied

"Any weapons?" Bella asked

"One. Just one" I replied. We came across a metal double door with heavy padlocks over the handles. There was writing painted in black paint 'DO NOT OPEN. DEAD INSIDE' it read

"Shit, god, fuck me!" Bella screamed, kicking the wall "I'm such a fucking idiot!"

"You're not the fucking idiot, Bella! I am the fucking idiot here!" I screamed back

"How?" Bella asked, her voice shaking slightly

"If it wasn't for me we would all be safer, if it wasn't for me Emmett wouldn't be trying to kill us, if it wasn't for me Bree and all the others would still be alive!" I replied my voice was breaking. I knew I would burst into tears any second now

"Everyone clam the fuck down!" Alec shouted "Is this what we've become? We're turning against each other"

"Alec's right, we stand together or we die" Edward said. We stood in a circle and looked at each other. This was it. Time to choose our fates


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

**Chapter 3**

**Escape**

**Renesmee's POV**

* * *

><p>"What do we do now?" Riley asked<p>

"We split up. One group goes one way another goes the other" I replied

"No point. There's no fucking point Renesmee! We're fucked in here!" Paul shouted

"Don't you dare say that!" I hissed "There's still hope"

"Who's going with whom?" Edward asked

"I go with Riley and Alec. Bella, you go with Edward, Nahuel and Paul" I replied

"No" Nahuel grumbled

"Fine. I'll go with Nahuel, Riley and Alec and Bella you go with Paul and Edward" I snapped "No buts. We're doing this"

"Where's the meeting point?" Bella asked

"Back exit" I replied "We meet there in half an hour. If one group doesn't make it, the others go without them"

"There has to be another way. I can't lose you" Edward protested

"There is no other way. Either we die in vain or die trying to escape" I said "Let's move out people" I walked down a corridor with Alec, Riley and Nahuel close behind me "See you on the other side" I whispered, closing the door behind me. Now we were completely on our own.

"Now where do we go?" Riley asked

"Up" I replied, looking up at the ventilation shafts above our heads "Give me a leg up" Alec and Riley put their hands together so my feet could stand on them. I stood on their hands and pushed at the ceiling. The slate above my head pushed open. I couldn't reach it to get in "Lift your arms" I told them. Both of them did so and I went flying in "Oww. Damn vents" I was in but I hit my head pretty hard on the side

"Are you ok?" Alec shouted

"If you call half dazed ok, then yeah I'm ok" I replied, rubbing the back of my head "Come on. I'll give you a hand" I said, leaning out of the hole and holding my hand out. Alec was the first to take my hand. I pulled him up to me and reached my hand out again. Riley took it and fuck me, he was heavy.

* * *

><p>After we were all in the shaft we crawled on our hands and knees down the tunnel with only the light from under us guiding the way. I looked down one and stopped dead "Guys stop" I whispered<p>

"Why?" Alec asked

"The infected is right under us" I whispered back. I heard a loud crack behind me "What was that?" I asked

"Uh, guys the floor can't take our weight. We need to move" Nahuel whispered.

Another loud crack came. I saw Nahuel move down slightly. My eyes widened when I realized what was about to happen if I didn't act now "Nahuel, take my hand. You're sinking" I hissed, crawling towards him and holding my hand out. Nahuel took my hand just as the floor fell. I looked down; the infected were closing in "I'm not leaving you here. Do you hear me?" I told him

"Nessie, go. Forget about me. It's too late for me take the others and escape" Nahuel told me and let go of my hand

"Nahuel, no! No!" I screamed, tears were streaming down my face

"Nessie, let's go. We have to keep moving" Riley said, grabbing my shoulders and pushing me to the front. I started crawling along the dark tunnel

After a while we found the end "This is it. We're walking from here" I said, jumping down through the hole in the floor

"Are you sure about this?" Alec asked, jumping down after me

"Positive" I replied

"Where are we?" Riley asked

"Sector A. Down here is Sector B. There is where we escape" I replied, walking down a corridor towards freedom. A door at the other end of the corridor opened and the infected came running in

"Run!" Riley shouted, running further down the corridor.

Both of us followed him and we ran into a room. I was about to shut the door but my arm was stuck and an infected bit me. I screamed in pain, pulled my arm away and shut the door

"Are you ok?" Alec asked, looking at my arm

"I'm fine" I replied, leaning against the door and looking at my fresh bite mark

"Hey guys, this door leads to the meeting point" Riley said

"Someone needs to hold this door shut" I said

"I'll do it" Alec told me

"No. I won't let you" I whispered

"I'm doing it. No buts" Alec said, taking my place at the door

Fresh tears were falling down my face "No. Please I need you" I whispered

"You'll be fine without me" Alec told me

"I haven't told you Alec, I'm pregnant" I whispered

"That's too fast for a baby" Alec said

"That's the thing. The baby is abnormal. It grows ten times faster and stronger than an ordinary child" I said

"Raise the child without me. You'll be strong enough" Alec told me "No go!" He pushed me towards Riley and we escaped through the door. The last thing I heard from Alec was a cry in pain. The infected had gotten through the door. The love of my life was dead

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"There is no other way. Either we die in vain or die trying to escape" Renesmee said "Let's move out people" Renesmee walked down a corridor with Alec, Riley and Nahuel close behind her "See you on the other side" She whispered, closing the door behind her. Now we were completely on our own. I looked at the others and walked in the opposite direction

"Bella, we're undefended. They can take us down" Edward said

"Not for long" I muttered, kicking a glass container, containing an axe "Now we're not"

"Guys, we gotta go. We have fifteen minutes before we need to leave" Paul said, pointing at his watch

I rolled my eyes and continued to walk down the hall

"Where do three think you're going?" Tanya asked from behind us

"Away from you" I replied

"I don't back down that easily" Tanya said, moving closer towards us. Will she just fuck off?

"I don't either" I hissed

"What are you going to do about it?" Tanya asked

"This" I replied, throwing the axe at her head. It went through the middle of her head and split her whole body in half

"Nice one" Paul said

"Took one out of Nessie's books" I said, walking back down the hall. I opened a door and let the others in the shut it behind us. I looked around. There was blood all over the walls and there was a hole in the ceiling

"Someone's been in here" Edward murmured

"But who?" Paul asked

The door opened and there stood Emmett, gun in his hands "Bella, I must congratulate you on your murder" He said

"Really, I must congratulate you on your genocide" I answered

"Why thank you" Emmett said "And I'll add three more people to that list" He fired the gun at Paul

"NO!" I screamed, running towards him and kicking the gun out of his hands. I took Edward's hand and ran towards the back exit. We found Renesmee and Riley waiting for us "Where's Alec and Nahuel?" I asked

Renesmee shook her head "Infected got them" She said, she never made any eye contact.

"Come on we're almost there" Edward said, putting his hands on Renesmee's shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee's POV<strong>

I heard a gunshot and screamed. I looked over at Riley. He had been shot in the chest. I growled and jumped to where I heard the gunshot "Alright mother fucker?" I asked, punching them in the face "That's for shooting my lover" I took his gun and shot him in the head. I jumped back down and ran straight to Riley

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know! Major cliff-hanger! Next chapter will be up soon**


	4. Chapter 4: And Then There Were Two

**Chapter 4**

**And Then There Were Two**

**Renesmee's POV**

* * *

><p><em>Everyone has an angel. A guardian who watches over us. We can't know what form they'll take one day, old man, next day, little girl. But don't let appearances fool you; they can be as fierce as any dragon. Yet they're not here to fight our battles. But to whisper from our hearts. Reminding that it's us. It's every one of us who holds power over the worlds we create. <em>

_We can deny our angels exist, convince ourselves they can't be real. But they show up anyway, at strange places and at strange times. They can speak through any character we can imagine. They'll shout through demons if they have to. Daring us, challenging us to fight._

* * *

><p>I kneeled down to the floor, moved Riley's head to my knees and clung on to his hair "No, please. Don't leave me here" I whispered, tears were falling down my cheeks and onto Riley's angelic face. He took his final breath and I clung onto his hair, crying my eyes out<p>

"Nessie, we have to keep moving" Bella said, putting her hand on my shoulder

I shook my head "I can't do it anymore" I whispered

"What do you mean?" Edward asked

"I mean, you go on without me. Go live your lives" I replied

"Nessie, no. Don't even think about doing that to me" Edward told me

"I've lost everything I have" I whispered "Here's the key, map and my most prized possession, my sword" Holding the things out to him

"Nessie, please don't do this" Edward pleaded

"I have too. You two were the strongest. You were the only ones out of us who had a proper chance out there" I told them "I'm going to stand here. When Emmett comes I need you to unlock the door and run ok? Don't look back, just keep running"

Edward nodded his head and took the things out of my hands "I love you, Nessie. Hold on to that" He whispered, kissing my forehead

"I'll treasure it" I answered, smiling weakly. The door was opened and Emmett came in. Edward and Bella hid near the door and waited. I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I watched as my friends ran out of the room to safety. I turned around to face Emmett.

"Do you have any last words?" He asked me

"You'll never have me" I replied

"Have you lost your fight?"

I shook my head "No, I just found it" I replied, preparing myself for my death. Emmett stepped away from me, aimed his gun at my heart and fired. I felt the bullet tear through me. I fell to the floor and felt my body relax. My whole life flashed before my eyes. All the summers I spent with Rosalie and Edward, all the fun times I spent with Jane, my fist kiss with Alec, that first night together, the last image was of mum, dad, a 7 year old Rosalie and a 5 year old Edward, who were holding a 2 month old me in front of a mirror. I closed my eyes and embraced home.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Tears were streaming down my face as Edward and I ran down the empty streets. We were finally free. But what's the cost? We had lost so many in order for our freedom: Jake, Jane, Felix, Paul, Nahuel, Alec, Riley and Renesmee. They had all sacrificed their lives for ours. We will never forget them. We will forever be in a debt for what they did. Many people think this could be over for us and our fight is won. But they're wrong. Our fight had just begun.

* * *

><p><em>And finally, this question. The mystery of whose story it will be, of who draws the curtain. Who is it that chooses our steps in the dance? Who drives us mad, flashes us with whips and crowns us with victory when we survive the impossible? Who is it that tells all these things? Who honours those we love for the very life we live? Who sends monsters to kill us? And at the same time sings that we will never die. Who teaches us what's real? And how to laugh at lies? Who decides why we live and what we'll die to defend? Who chains us? And who holds the key that can set us free... It's you. You have all the weapons you need. Now fight<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this is the proper end to the saga. It's been amazing. It really has. The quotes at the beginning and the end are both from Sucker Punch. The chapter title is a piece of music from 28 Days Later, which happens to be called And Then There Were Two. Any who, I will put up deleted/alternative scenes in a few days!**

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV<strong>

I ran towards the back off Emmett, screaming my head off. I had a dagger in my hand and I plunged it into his back "This is for everyone you've killed" I screamed. After stabbing his back I ran to his chest and pierced his heart. I left it there for a while before I took it out. Blood coated the dagger, I watched as blood dripped on to the floor

"Is it done?" Kim asked, walking towards me, AK47 in hands

"Done like a cream pie" I replied, kicking Emmett's dead head

"More like a raspberry cream pie, Sasha" Liam said, kicking Emmett's head back

"True" I mused

"What do we do now?" Kim asked

"Anything we want. The world is ours" I replied and threw the dagger at a security camera. There were only three of us in our group. There was me, Kim and Liam. That's all we need. We had survived the impossible. We proved everyone wrong.


End file.
